Bopal Week 2016
by theorangestar
Summary: It's time for Bopal Week! July 11-17, new oneshots every day! (Canon with The Lives and Times of Bolin and Opal)
1. Day 1 - Milestones

Welcome everyone to Bopal Week 2016! I decided I would make all my Bopal Week stuff into a separate story, but this fanfic is still in canon with Lives and Times.

Day 1 - Milestones

Bolin and Opal celebrate their first (third) anniversary.

* * *

Bolin stuck out his tongue as he very carefully ran his comb through his hair. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he stared into the mirror. Just a _little_ more, and it'd be perfect.

"Bolin, what are you doing in there?" Mako called from the hallway. He suddenly appeared from behind the door. "You've been in the bathroom for an hour!

"I'm _trying_ to look my absolute best for Opal," Bolin replied. "Today we're celebrating our first anniversary, and everything's got to be perfect."

Mako blinked and counted on his fingers. "Um…You two have been dating for three years."

Bolin grimaced. "Well, I wasn't _here_ for our first two anniversaries, so we're making it up with this one."

"Well, she might have to wait until your fourth anniversary to celebrate at the rate you're going in there."

Bolin's comb came flying out the door and smacked Mako in the head. "Ow!" he cried.

"Shut up! I'm trying to look gorgeous!" Bolin stared intently in the mirror as he smoothed his eyebrows and tugged on his spit curl. Finally he nodded and grinned. "Perfect!"

Mako poked his head back inside with a raised eyebrow. "You look exactly like you do every day. Also, your fly is down."

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

Opal hummed a lofty tune as she slowly brushed her hair. Her mind was far away thinking of the exciting day she'd spend with her beloved earthbender.

"Opal! There you are!" She was startled out of her daze by Ikki, who was poking her head through the open window. "What are you doing in your room? Don't you want to race air scooters with us?"

"Ikki!" Jinora poked in her head next to her sister. "Don't be rude! Leave Opal alone!"

"But I just wanted to know if she wanted to race!"

Opal shook her head, but grinned. "Sorry, Ikki, but I can't today. I'm going out with Bolin for our first anniversary."

Ikki blinked in confusion. "But…you guys have been dating for three years."

"Yes, we have," Opal conceded. "But he couldn't be here for the first two, so we're making it up now."

"That's very sweet, Opal," Jinora flashed her a smile. "I hope you two have a great time."

"I'm sorry you didn't get to have your proper anniversaries," Ikki stuck out her lip. "You must've been so sad."

Opal put down her brush and knelt next to her bed. "Yes, I was sad. But that didn't mean we ignored them." She pulled out a hand-painted box and opened it, revealing a huge stack of letters all from Bolin. "For both of those anniversaries he sent me a flower with his letters." From the box she pulled two pressed flowers. "He was at the Makapu Village during our first anniversary, and he went to the top of the volcano to get me this panda lily. He got me this moon flower for the second."

The younger girls both cooed at the gifts before they heard Kai's voice from below. "Hey! What are you girls doing?"

"We were asking Opal to race with us, but she's celebrating her first anniversary with Bolin instead," answered Ikki.

"…But they've been dating for three years…"

Opal grumbled as she closed up her box and hid it away. "Yes, yes, we've all established that. Now out, please!"

The sisters jumped down from the window as Kai's voice called again. "Hey, when's he coming? The ferry's here."

Opal's heart fluttered. She leapt to her feet and bolted for the door. She smiled all the way down to the docks.

* * *

Bolin strolled down the gangplank, his smile wide. He wore a new bright green jacket, new pants, and matching spats. In his hand was his gift for his girlfriend. It was such a gorgeous day, perfect for their anniversary. Now all that was missing was…

"Bolin!"

He turned and beamed when he saw Opal jogging towards the docks. He couldn't wait; he pulled up a section of stone from the dock and bended himself the rest of the way to meet her.

Her orange and yellow dress swished around her knees as she created a gust of wind to launch herself into his arms. Spinning them around, he gave her a deep kiss. They slowed down to a stop, but Opal cradled the back of his head to keep their lips locked. When they finally broke apart, they rested their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes. "Happy Anniversary," Opal said with a smile.

"Happy Anniversary," he replied. Then he jumped back and took a bow, holding out his gift. "For you, My Lady!" In his hand was an enormous bouquet with flowers of every color of the rainbow.

Opal gasped in awe and held the flowers to her chest. "Bolin, they're beautiful." She pulled out a white one and tucked it behind her ear.

"I hope they make up for the years I was gone." Bolin's cheeks burned pink as he nervously tapped his fingers together. "I'm sorry I could only get you one the other times."

"I loved the flowers you got me before." Opal reached out and clasped his hand. "And I love these just as much. All that matters is that we're here now together." She perched on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Come on. I'll put these in a vase, and then we can go."

A few minutes later the bouquet was safe on Opal's windowsill, and the couple headed back to the ferry hand in hand. "So, what are our plans for today?" she asked.

"Well, first I thought we could take a boat ride around the bay, then there's a matinee show of this play called _Love Amongst the Dragons,_ then we have reservations at that new restaurant on the West Side, the Blue Qilin, and then we can end with a flight above the city and some stargazing. There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. What d'you think?"

"I think that sounds great! But… I had my _own_ idea of how to wrap things up…" She cast him a seductive glance and nipped at his earlobe. "Think we can squeeze that in?"

Bolin's entire face turned bright red as he stammered. "W-Well, um, I…I mean yes! Of course!"

As they drew nearer to the docks, a call startled them. Korra and Asami were heading towards them, Korra waving enthusiastically. "There you two are! We haven't seen you all morning!"

"Hey Korra! Hey Asami!" Bolin chirped happily. "We're off to celebrate our first anniversary."

"Aw, that's wonderful," Asami replied. "I didn't realize today was the day."

Korra nodded before raising a confused eyebrow. "Wait…But haven't you two been dating for three years?"

Opal's pleasant smile suddenly vanished into a scowl, and a gust of wind pushed Korra back. _"That's it!_ _We get it!_ Come on, Bolin, let's go! We have a full day planned _without_ people's comments!" She grabbed his hand and yanked him down the walkway to the ferry.

Bolin waved back at them. "Sorry, guys! We'll see you later!" And soon they were gone.

Korra straightened her pelt with a huff. "What's her problem?"

Asami just let out an exasperated breath. "Korra…"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Day 2 - That thing you always do

Day 2 - That thing you always do.

Bolin has always been a huggy person. This can sometimes be inconvenient.

* * *

It didn't take long after meeting him for Opal to learn that Bolin was a very affectionate person. Not that she minded, of course. In fact she found him more attractive because of it. He made no secret of how he felt when they were together, which was more often than not these days. He loved to cuddle up next to her while she read; he would hold her hand as they walked the city streets. His face would light up every time he saw her, and the brightness of his smile warmed her to her core. His kisses were either short and sweet or long and passionate, but there were plenty of both.

Then there were his hugs. Bolin gave the best hugs. He hugged everyone and everything. He was just so warm and strong, Opal felt so safe in his arms.

Usually. His timing could be better.

Actually, it could be a _lot_ better.

She could probably do without his surprise hugs. He had a habit of hugging her when he saw her, even if she didn't see him first. Opal lost track of the amount of spilled tea cups that resulted from this, as well as the pastries lost mere inches from her mouth. A few times he had startled her so bad she almost airbended him into a wall (and one time she actually did, for which she apologized profusely). He'd tackle her out of seemingly thin air, and the poor boy tended to forget his own strength. Every other time Opal had images of cracked ribs and broken spines zip through her head, and she felt like her lungs would pop like balloons.

Opal loved Bolin, she really did, but she couldn't help but snap at him sometimes about it. He would get the saddest look on his face, as if he were a wounded panda-puppy. Usually what followed was a discussion that was very similar every time.

"I thought you loved my hugs?"

"I do love your hugs. I just want to be prepared for them!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I love you!"

"I love you too. Please don't be sad."

"I-I'm not sad."

Sigh. "Come here."

Then she'd open her arms, and Bolin would come in for a hug, much gentler this time, and all was forgiven. He would try afterward to be better, to let her know he was coming, but after awhile he'd forget and the surprise hugs would continue.

Of course Bolin was never trying to be manipulative in those discussions. The thought had probably never crossed his mind. He was just so genuinely hurt, and she couldn't stand the idea of him thinking she didn't love him, even for a second. Those hugs were his own little "I love you's," and in his mind rejecting them was like rejecting him. So Opal put up with the surprise hugs and made sure to check around for him before drinking hot tea.

But then…there were those times. Those times when everything seemed to go wrong, where life seemed too dark, too hard, too gloomy. Days where training had been especially rough or frustrating, days where she fought with her mother over the radio, days where she remembered Kuvira and how absolutely destroyed everything was. Those cold days where everything just seemed too much for any one person to handle. She would find somewhere off by herself and try to meditate on her worries. Unfortunately, meditation had never been her strong suit, and soon she'd be filled with nothing but sorrow and heartbreak, trapped with her own thoughts.

Then two familiar muscular arms would appear and wrap around her, not too tightly, but not too loose, and would pull her close to his warm chest where she could hear his strong heartbeat. She never knew how Bolin knew she needed him, even when she didn't realize it herself, or how he always found her. But those surprise hugs brought her back, grounding her like nothing else did. He'd lean his chin on her head or her shoulder, and she'd instantly relax. He never said anything; his hug communicated for him. _"It's okay. It's okay to be sad. No matter what, I still love you. I'm right here for you."_

She'd let herself get swallowed by those arms. Any tears she had would fall freely, but the weight on her heart felt lighter.

Turns out she liked those surprise hugs after all.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Day 3 - Petsitting or Babysitting

Day 3 - Petsitting/Babysitting

Bolin's in charge of Naga while Korra's in a meeting.

* * *

"I can't believe Korra is letting you petsit Naga," Opal mused as they walked through the park. Bolin let Naga chase birds around the statue of Korra as the two watched from afar.

"Why not? I'm great with animals!" Bolin looked scandalized. "I've kept Pabu alive and happy for almost ten years, and even Juicy likes me! At least, I think he likes me."

Juicy's favorite thing to do with Bolin was trap him under his two front paws and sit on him like a mother turtle duck. Opal counted that as a sign of affection, but maybe it was just because she found it so funny. "I didn't mean it like that, Bo. I'm not questioning your ability to take care of her. I'm just surprised at Korra. Naga is like her baby. I wouldn't think she'd trust her with anyone."

"You'd think. But you know, the two if us really bonded when I was rescued from the Equalists and she carried me to safety. Then she saved me again when Asami's dad captured us and I was tied to General Iroh. She's such a good dog. We've been buds ever since." He placed his hand over his heart and watched Naga with a fond smile. Most people would find it odd to feel nostalgic about being captured by revolutionist groups, but Bolin was an odd person.

"Besides," Bolin added, "I've petsit Naga before, and we had a great time! I even turned her into a mover star! Right, Roh-Tan?" Naga just ignored him and continued her game.

"Yeah, how did Korra feel about that?"

Bolin stopped walking as his brow furrowed. "Um… I don't actually know. We were super busy with Harmonic Convergence when she came back, and I don't know if it ever registered with her. And I don't think she's actually _seen_ any of my movers, so…"

Just then Naga came bounding over with a log in her mouth. She dropped it at their feet, panting happily.

"I think she wants to play fetch," said Opal.

Bolin reached down to pick it up, but wheezed as he did. "Okay, I'm not sure how far I can throw this." He gave it a shot anyway and heaved it into the air. It landed only a few feet away. Naga didn't even go after it; she just stared at him disappointed. "Okay, okay. How about this?" He clenched his fists and thrust them above his head. A rocky pillar shot the log high in the sky, and Naga chased after it towards Korra's statue.

"Good idea, Bolin," Opal mused. Bolin positively beamed at the compliment and did it again. Another pillar appeared just as Naga reached the log and tossed it again. She barked and continued after it.

A few more minutes of their game passed before Bolin smirked. "Hey, I've got another idea that'll make this even more fun for us."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup! Have you ever actually taken a ride on a polar bear dog?"

* * *

Korra grumbled as she made her way through Avatar Korra Park. She still thought it was weird having a park named after her, but at the moment all she wanted was to find Naga and forget the awful and frustrating meeting she'd just had with President Raiko. She had been pulled away by some last minute complaint by their Commander in Chief, but luckily Bolin had been around to watch Naga for her. She could always trust Bolin with Naga. There was no one better suited—

 _ZOOM!_ A white blur zipped passed her as she crested a hill. Her eyes widened in amusement. Bolin and Opal were riding Naga around the park. Bolin was earthbending pillars as they ran, shooting a log into the air that Naga was chasing. Bolin was trying to keep his balance on the saddle as he brought up the pillars and pushed them back down while Opal had herself wrapped around his torso, screaming as they jumped and swerved without warning.

Bolin's last pillar didn't toss the log quite high enough. Naga leapt high in the air, the wood clutched in her jaws, before all three of them landed in the river with a big _SPLASH!_

Korra jogged over and smirked at them. Naga stood in the middle of the water happily gnawing on her prize. Bolin and Opal sat shivering on her back and dripping wet. Korra laughed when Naga saw her and came over to greet her. "So, I take it you guys had fun?"

Bolin blinked in surprise at her appearance and chuckled nervously. "Oh, hey there, Korra! We were just… you know…making sure Naga got her exercise. Right Opal?"

Opal, who had been completely silent since they landed, burst into a fit of giggles. "Again!" she cried. "Let's do that again!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Day 4 - Birthday

Day 4 - Birthday

Opal has a little trouble making Bolin breakfast-in-bed.

* * *

Opal tiptoed as quietly as she could into the kitchen. She had to be incredibly quiet. One loud noise and she'd wake up Pabu, and if Pabu woke up, he'd wake up Bolin for breakfast, and she couldn't let that happen, not yet. Finally she made it to the kitchen, and she peaked back down the hall. His bedroom door was still shut and there were no scratching sounds from Pabu clawing to get out. Good.

She slowly pulled out pots and pans from the cupboards and inspected the refrigerator. She was determined to make Bolin the best breakfast-in-bed he'd ever had. Not that he'd had any, but whatever. Unfortunately, as she stared into the icebox, she realized something: she had no idea how to make anything.

That was one of the down sides of growing up in Zaofu that she had not predicted. With her mother's pirate chef cooking all of her meals her whole life, she had never had much incentive to learn on her own. She could make a salad or anything with raw vegetables because they didn't involve any heat, but that was about it.

She started pulling out random foods and setting them on the counter. There were all sorts of meats, noodles, and vegetables, as well as the fruit she had for her special surprise. It was the only recipe she had, one that she'd asked for from Pema and Tenzin. Both had been delighted to help her. Pema had taken her through each step of how to make it, and Tenzin showed how to give it the final airbender touch. She was (somewhat) confident in her ability to make it on her own, but the rest of breakfast…not so much.

Opal decided to start with what she was confident making. She dug out the flour, yeast, and all the other things she needed for the pastry. Meticulously she measured out every ingredient as best she could; they were missing some measuring spoons and cups, so she had to guess on a few. Then she mixed all the dry components, then the wet ones, then all of them together in a huge bowl. Next she poured the dough into an old pan and stuck it in the oven, which she had almost forgotten to preheat. After that she mashed up the fruit and added syrup and sugar, setting it aside to wait. She shook out her arm that was sore from all the mixing. How did people do this every day? Maybe she needed to work out more.

Taking stock of the food left on the counter, Opal frowned. Now came the tricky part. She was sure Bolin would eat a veggie wrap or something if she made it, but she wanted this breakfast to be special. Bolin liked meat, so she would cook him meat. It couldn't be that hard. She watched Bolin and Mako do it multiple times a week.

Now where was the switch for the gas? It took a while, but she found it and lit the stove. She didn't know if the little flame was too big or small, but she'd worry about that later. After placing a pan over the fire, she pulled out the sharpest knife she could find and grabbed some strips of pork-cow. Her nose wrinkled in disgust; they were just so _slimy_ and _smelly._ She held her breath and carefully cut little strips and dropped them into the pan. The sizzling confirmed for her that she must be doing it right.

After throwing the leftover meat back in the fridge, she started on the noodles and vegetables. She could chop veggies, that was no problem. Careful not to slice her fingers, she cut the greens into perfect equally-sized pieces. She tossed more and more food into the pan. Bolin loved to eat, after all, and he was always especially hungry in the morning.

She suddenly noticed the sizzling had stopped. The pan was now overflowing with meat and vegetables, a few pieces falling into the flames below. She tried to flip the food with the pan like she'd seen Mako do, but there was just too much to do it without spilling. Opal opened all the drawers and finally found a spatula. Sifting through the mountain of food, she saw only the bottoms were turning brown, so she flipped as many pieces as she could before the sizzling came back.

In the corner was a bottle of sauce. She recognized it as something Bolin occasionally used. It was spicy and greasy, but he liked it, so she'd give it to him. She drizzled the sauce across the pan, then turned up the fire a little more. Maybe that would help speed things up a bit. There was some grease that had leaked over the side of the pan, but she didn't bother with it. She'd clean everything later.

Checking the clock, she noted it was about time her pastry was finished. She pulled it out with her oven mitts, then poked the center. It was a little softer than Pema's, but it was probably fine. The color looked about right, anyway. She placed the cake on a clean dish and started pouring her fruit-mush into the center. She'd finish it when Bolin woke up. She wanted it to be a surprise. Then she went and filled a glass with lychee juice and put it on a tray to take into the bedroom. All that was missing was the main course.

Wait, what was that a burning smell?

Opal turned around and tried not to shriek. The pan was engulfed in smoke and flames erupted all over the greasy sauce on the stove. She grabbed the pan and dumped the now charcoal black food onto the tray. Now she had to put out the fire, but how? She turned off the stove, but the fire continued. She filled a bowl with water from the sink and dumped it over the metal coils. The flames continued to burn, and Opal let out a cry of fear.

* * *

Bolin slowly woke up to the sound of Pabu's chitters. He moaned and waved his hand. "Not now, Pabu… It's too early for breakfast…" He tried to go back to sleep, but a curious smell wafted in his nose. It smelled like something burning.

A scream. Bolin shot up in bed. "Opal?!" he called. He jumped to his feet, Pabu at his heels, and dashed out the door and into the kitchen. His jaw dropped.

The stove was on fire as Opal tried dumping water everywhere. If water wasn't working, then it must be a grease fire. He grabbed a box of baking soda from the cupboard and dumped it all over the stove. Smoke filled the room as the fire was doused, and the two coughed and pulled their shirts over their mouths. Bolin opened a window to let the smoke out and gulped fresh air. He finally turned around and gaped at his girlfriend. "What happened?!"

Opal's gaze kept shifting between her greasy oven mitts and the stove. His voice broke through her trance, though, and her eyes widened in horror. She grabbed the pie/cake/thing on the counter and put it on the tray next to the juice and burnt food mountain. With a twirl of her wrist, the fruit filling in the pie spiraled up and soon was a twirly tower of reddish-orange fruit goo. She held out the tray to him and gave a panicky toothy smile.

"Happy Birthday!"

Bolin's eyes were wide in shock as he slowly took the tray. "W-What is this?"

Tears welled in Opal's eyes as fast as she wiped them away. "I-I wanted to make you breakfast-in-bed because it's your birthday. And I made you a-a trad-ditional Air Nomad fruit pie, and I wanted it to be special, a-and I almost burned down your apartment…" she sniffled and scrubbed at her face with her sleeve.

Bolin blinked owlishly for a moment before he gently set the tray down on the counter and wrapped her in a big hug. "Opal, that's so sweet of you! Thank you so much!"

"B-But I ruined everything!" she whimpered into his shirt.

"You didn't ruin everything. Yeah, the stove needs to be cleaned, and yeah, it'll be smokey in here for a few days, and yeah, that, uh… food, looks a little burnt. But you made me breakfast-in-bed! That's a super awesome gift, and you tried so hard! How can I be angry at you for that?"

Opal choked on her sobs and hugged him back. He kissed her head before inspecting his tray. "Now, what do we have here? I think that's pork-cow, right? And some squash, and greens…" He stuck a finger into the pie filling and tasted it. "Mmm…strawberry, and…orange? It's good!" He swiped another dollop of filling and spread it on Opal's nose. "Thank you _berry berry_ much!"

Opal laughed out loud at the terrible pun and wiped her face with a napkin. Bolin grabbed the tray in one arm and wrapped the other around Opal's shoulders. "This doesn't count as a breakfast-in-bed unless you're actually _in_ bed, so let's go. We can clean up later."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, as long as we clean before Mako gets home, we'll be fine. Now come on! Less talking, more eating!" He pulled her into his bedroom, Pabu following them, and their laughter echoed through the halls. It was an interesting start to a great birthday.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review are appreciated!


	5. Day 5 - I'll catch you

Day 5 - I'll catch you

Bolin and Opal are on a trip, and they hit a little turbulence.

* * *

Three. That was three clouds now that looked like a pidgeon-rabbit. Bolin sighed with boredom. How long had he been on this bison? When they left Republic City the sky had been bright blue, and now it was starting to turn orange with the sunset.

He sat up in Juicy's saddle and crawled over to the edge. "Opal? How long until we reach the village?"

Opal sat at the reigns on Juicy's head. "Hold on a second." She pulled out a map from a pouch tied to the bison's horn. "Um… about another hour. Why, do you need to stop for the bathroom?"

Bolin sighed again, draping himself across the saddle. "No. I'm just bored. It feels like we've been flying forever!"

"We haven't been flying forever, Bolin. It's not my fault you didn't pack anything to entertain yourself."

"You said it was right outside the city! I thought it would be a short trip!"

"I said it was outside Republic City, but I trusted you knew how far it was. And this _is_ a short trip. It's not like we're going to Kyoshi Island."

He grumbled and ran his hand through his hair. "By the time we get there, it'll be after dark."

Opal nodded. "Yes, unfortunately. It'll be too late to visit the new airbender. When we get there, we'll get some dinner and stay at an inn for the night. We'll visit the airbender in the morning."

"Yeah, all right. Hear that Pabu?" Pabu chirped from deep within the nest he made in their luggage tied to the saddle.

As Bolin contemplated what he could do to occupy himself for an hour, an extra strong gust of wind crashed into Juicy's side. Bolin gripped the saddle in surprise as Opal shouted back, "Hang on! Strong air currents ahead!"

"A little late for that warning, don't you think?"

The wind continued to blow as Opal kept Juicy steady. Slowly they rose higher and higher, trying to get away from the turbulence. As they ascended, a terrified squeak reached Bolin's ears. One of their bags had come loose in the jostling winds, and Pabu slipped out of his nest.

"Hang on, Buddy, I gotcha!" Bolin called as he shuffled over to the luggage. Clutching Pabu to his chest, he stuffed the bag in place and retied the knots on the ropes. The fire ferret dug back into his nest with a thankful squeak.

Just then Juicy leaned a little too far to the side. Bolin's arms spun wildly to retain his balance, but it was too late. His legs were suddenly in the air, and he tumbled over the edge.

Screams ripped from his throat as he fell towards the earth. Juicy's furry white body shrunk as he fell further and further. He turned to look at the ground and gulped. He was too high to bend and catch himself. By the time he'd be close enough, it'd be too late.

He couldn't believe this was how he would die; his life flashed before his eyes. He saw his parents and Mako; he saw the streets he grew up on; he saw Shady Shin, Ping, and Lightning Bolt Zolt. He saw Toza and Pabu, and the pro-bending arena. Korra, Asami, the Airbender family, Varrick, Zhu Li, Grandma Yin and their enormous family, Kai, and Opal…

Wait, was that Opal?

A red dot rocketed towards him, wings outstretched. Opal's face soon came into focus. Her light green eyes were wide with panic, but her jaw was clenched in determination. As she got closer, she stretched out her hand. _"Bolin! Grab on!"_ He held up his hand, their fingers mere inches from each other.

Finally they touched, and Opal's grip on his palm was like iron. She pulled herself into him, a ball of air now surrounding them. They started to slow down, but they were still so high; she couldn't land them safely even from here.

Suddenly they heard the deep bellow of a bison. Juicy swooped down in their peripheral. Opal aimed for the saddle, and three…two…one… _SMACK!_ The two landed hard, but safely, onto his back.

The wind was knocked from Bolin's lungs as the world swirled around him. "Bolin?" Opal appeared above him and gently tapped his cheek. "Bolin, are you okay? You scared me half to death!"

"Uh…uh, yeah…" he managed as he slowly sat up. "Just, uh… just a second." He then leaned over the side and vomited. Opal rubbed his back until he finished and slumped against the saddle.

"Feeling better?"

He gulped down air. "Yeah… yeah, I'm okay now." Bolin stared at Opal with awe and wonder. "You saved my life."

She smiled. "Did you think I'd take my earthbending boyfriend thousands of feet in the air without being prepared to catch him?" She pulled him in for a hug and nuzzled his neck. "I'll always be there to catch you, okay?"

He sighed and hugged her back. "Okay. And you know I'll catch you too, right?"

"I never doubted." She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to Juicy's head. "Come on. How about you sit next to me for the rest of the ride?"

Bolin smiled. "Sure! That sounds great. And safe." As they slid into position, he pondered. "So… how far away are we now?"

" _Bolin!"_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	6. Day 6 - Song Day

Day 6 - Song Day

It's Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding, and Opal really wants to dance.

Song is "Shut Up and Dance" by WALK THE MOON

* * *

" _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me._

 _I said you're holding back,_

 _She said shut up and dance with me_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said oh oh oh_

 _Shut up and dance with me."_

…

The sounds of the wedding band drifted pleasantly through Bolin's ears. Who knew Tahno had such talent? He'd definitely recommend him if he got the chance.

This whole shebang of Varrick and Zhu Li's and been fantastic. People would be talking about it for a long time. It was truly amazing how Varrick had been able to pull this all together in a week, how all his guests from the Southern Water Tribe and farther had managed to arrive, and that they were even able to contact anyone after the destruction Kuvira caused. Bolin reasoned, though, that if anyone could do it, it was Varrick and Zhu Li.

The atmosphere was unlike any party he'd been to before. The yellow and blue lights were soothing, but the energy was electric. For just a little while he'd allow himself to relax and forget about all the strife and heartbreak of the past few weeks. It was time to celebrate.

And who better to celebrate with than the sweet and _graciously forgiving_ airbender before him: Opal.

…

 _We were victims of the night_

 _The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

 _Helpless to the bass and the fading light_

 _Oh we were bound to get together_

 _Bound to get together_

…

Bolin, along with Mako, Korra, and Asami, had been seated for the dinner with Tonraq, Senna, and the Airbender family. When Team Avatar scattered when the music started, he took the opportunity to slip into the seat next to Opal at the Beifong table.

"There you are!" she exclaimed. Her eyes are wide and bright from the hanging lights. "I was wondering when you'd make it over here. That speech was amazing! The best I've heard it. All that practice really paid off." She smiled at him with a wonder he hadn't seen from her in a long time.

"Well, you were a lot of help," Bolin replied. "You had a lot of patience to listen to it over and over again. But what about you? That flight show was awesome! I can't believe you guys came up with that in one week!"

Opal tugged at the collar of her flight suit. "Well, Jinora and Kai did most of it. And Ikki came up with the streamers."

"But I was able to pick you out in formation. You were stunning."

Opal's cheeks turned pink as the two of them laced their fingers together. It had been so long since they were able to be affectionate with each other; now they took every chance they got.

Suddenly Tahno's band started another song, fast and upbeat. Varrick and Zhu Li were already on the dance floor. Ikki pulled Huan after them while hopping up and down like baby chick. Other couples slowly started to join them, and Opal got an excited glint in her eye. "I love this song! Bolin, come dance with me!"

Bolin's eyes widened. Opal wanted to dance with him? _In public?_ "What? Really? Won't I embarrass you? I mean, there are all these people! And you know, my ribs are still a little sore from that Colossus explosion…"

Opal just rolled her eyes. "Come on, you goofball." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his feet, then onto the dance floor.

…

 _She took my arm_

 _I don't know how it happened_

 _We took the floor and she said_ …

…

Bolin looked around frantically, but Opal jerked his wrist. "Bolin, I'm your partner, you're supposed to look at me."

"B-But…" He stuck out his lip. "You know I've never done classic ballroom dancing. I'll look stupid, and people will think, 'What does she see in him?'"

"Nevermind what other people think. And I told you a long time ago that I'd show you some moves. So come on!" She placed one of his hands on her waist, then took his other hand and held it aloft. "I'll even lead you." Her feet danced from side to side.

Bolin kept his gaze down as he tried to match her steps, but Opal tutted at him. "Try to keep your eyes on me, Bo. Remember when we danced with the kids three years ago? You feel the beat."

They started moving slowly, _very_ slowly, until Bolin blew a puff of air at his spit curl. "We're going a little slow, don't you think? Are you going easy on me?"

"Yes. But now that you've found me out…" She pulled him and swung him around. "You can just shut up and dance."

…

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I said you're holding back_

 _She said shut up and dance with me_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said oh oh oh_

 _Shut up and dance with me._

…

The two sped up as Opal led Bolin in a circle. They kicked their heels and spun until giggles were tumbling from their lips. Opal was a natural with this classic style; it looked almost effortless. Bolin's mind had been filled with uncertainty, scared that someone would realize that he had no place doing something as sophisticated as ballroom dancing, but soon all those fears were gone. All he thought of now was the fun they were having; he barely noticed when Opal gave him the lead. It was like the music was pulling them with the whim of a breeze.

…

 _Deep in her eyes_

 _I think I see the future_

 _I realize this is my last chance_

 _She took my arm_

 _I don't know how it happened_

 _We took the floor and she said…_

…

Bolin flung her out on his arm. The winds blew as she twirled and struck a pose while clutching his hand. In an instant he was three years younger, standing in his old green tunic and Opal in her yellow training uniform as they danced for the first time. Opal had that same sparkle in her eyes, and Bolin felt just as giddy as he had then.

He wanted nothing more than to feel this way with her every day for the rest of his life.

He pulled her back into his chest as they spin in another circle, and just as Tahno blared the final note, Bolin dipped Opal over his knee and gave her a deep kiss, one she happily returned.

…

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I said you're holding back_

 _She said shut up and dance with me_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said oh oh oh_

 _Shut up and dance with me_

 _Oh oh oh shut up and dance with me_

 _Oh oh oh shut up and dance with me_

…

"Hey, hey, hey!" Varrick growled as he pulled Zhu Li over to them. "This is _my_ wedding! Quit upstaging me!" He shoved the young couple offstage as he took their place and waltzed with his bride as if nothing had happened.

Bolin and Opal were still giggling as they collapsed into some empty chairs. "Hey," Opal smirked, "Whatever happened to those sore ribs of yours?"

"Sore ribs?" He leaned in, a sultry look in his eye. "It looks like I forgot. But I think I found a cure." He kissed her again, and she didn't mind one bit.

* * *

For the first time Bolin and Opal danced, please read Chapter 11 of my other story, The Lives and Times of Bolin and Opal.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	7. Day 7 - Now or Never

Last day! Day 7 - Now or Never

It's their wedding day, and Opal and Bolin just need a little reassurance from each other.

* * *

Opal paced back and forth for about the fiftieth time. Her pale yellow dress swished around her feet. Her veil fell around her face as she stared at the floor, her breathing fast and frantic with each step.

She couldn't believe she was doing this. Months ago this day seemed so far away, like a fantasy, it was hard to believe it would actually come. But here she was, in her gown on her wedding day, and she could barely breathe.

"Why am I so nervous?" she asked herself. "I've wanted this day for so long…" But the thought of all those people staring at her as she stumbled through her vows, eyes judging her every word and every movement as she proclaimed her love, made every inch of her grow cold.

And _Bolin_. Oh, what about _Bolin?_ He had been a wreck all these months with planning the wedding, even with Opal at his side. Maybe now he realized he actually didn't want to marry her and had left on a boat to the South Pole or something. Oh no, being left alone at the altar; it was like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over her head. She couldn't think of anything worse. The air in the room started to shift as she breathed; she didn't even notice she was airbending.

Suddenly a 'clack' sound came from the window, stopping Opal in her tracks. It was open, but someone was throwing tiny pebbles against the shutters. Who could that be?

"Opal? Opal, are you in there?" Bolin.

She hurried to the window and hid against the wall. "Bolin? What are you doing here? It's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the ceremony!"

"I know, I know… But I just had to hear your voice."

Opal blushed. "Where's Mako? Isn't he supposed to be keeping track of you today?"

"He thinks I'm in the bathroom," he replied. "So we've got to be quick before he comes looking for me."

There was a faint tapping as his palm hit the window pane. Opal looked away, but still reached out behind her and took his hand in hers. "I'm right here, Bolin. I'm glad you came."

Even from the other side of the wall she could tell he relaxed. "I'm so happy I found you. I was afraid that you'd decided you didn't like me anymore and that you left."

Opal's heart thudded against her ribcage "No, Bolin. I want this so much. I was actually afraid with all the panicking you've been doing that _you_ didn't want to marry me anymore."

She heard a slight whimper. "I did that? Oh, Opal, I'm so sorry. I just wanted everything to be perfect. I'd never want to abandon you, not ever. Ever, ever, ever." He squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back. "And just to let you know, I'll probably cry at the ceremony, but they're happy tears, I promise."

She let out a giggle, but then bit her lip to try and steady her breath. "But I'm still so nervous. All those people will be staring at us. I mean, yes, they're our friends and family, we invited them. But I don't know…"

Bolin chuckled. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm nervous about all those people too."

"What? But you love talking in front of people. You love putting on a show. You're an actor!"

"Well yeah, but this is different. I'm not acting. All those things I'm gonna say are true, and I'm trying to be myself. I love you so much, Opal. It's… It's really hard to explain."

"Maybe we should have eloped."

"And have to deal with the wrath of your mother _and_ my brother? Ha, no. Eloping, not a good idea. Plus, we already paid Tahno's band and the catering. We can't let that all go to waste."

"True, true."

They let a comfortable silence linger between them before Opal sighed. "So, we're really doing this."

"Yeah. Yeah, we're doing this."

She smiled as she brushed his knuckles with her thumb. "Now or never, right?"

"Yeah. Now or never."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Opal? We're going to start soon. Are you ready?"

"In a minute, Dad!" she called before whispering at the window. "You better go. Doesn't Mako still think you're in the bathroom?"

"He's probably figured out by now that I'm not there." He squeezed her hand again. "See you soon."

"See you soon. I love you."

"I love you too." With that he was gone.

Opal held her hand to her chest before taking a deep breath. "Okay, Dad, you can come in."

Baatar Sr. opened the door, and tears immediately welled in his eyes. "Oh, Opal, Sweetheart, you look so beautiful!"

She came over and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, Dad."

"So, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she answered as she grabbed her bouquet and cue cards for her vows.

Baatar held out his arm, which Opal graciously took, and led her down the hall. With her father at her side, and her gaze drifting to the ring on her finger, she felt her confidence build with each step. This was what she wanted for so long, and now it was finally here. Now or never.

* * *

And that's Bopal Week 2016! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and participated. You all are amazing!

I'll be posting matching drawings for each chapter on my tumblr next week.


End file.
